Dominating (Rin Matsuoka X Girlfriend)
by XxIyngu-ArjxX
Summary: Aoi wishes to meet her boyfriend, the captain of the swim team, Rin Matsuoka. It's been so long since they spent time together, due to her studying and him practicing. But when they finally met, what do you think happens? Read to find out what happens? This story is also available on my DeviantArt profile.


I took a deep breath as I stood outside the Samezuka Academy. I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I am here. Well, I'm here to see my boyfriend, the captain of the swim team. Rin Matsuoka.

The first time we saw each other was when Gou introduced me to him. I took an immediate zest in him. After all, who could resist a muscular, hot and handsome swimmer? What I didn't know was...he too was interested in me.

We started dating a month ago, but lately it hasn't worked out quite well. We were too busy to see each other, me studying and him swimming. I missed him, which was why I wanted to visit him.

I walked into the Samezuka Academy. This was my first time here, so I had to ask a few boys where Rin's room was. They smirked when I mentioned Rin's name. I blushed furiously as I walked away.

After walking for a few minutes, finally I reached his room. I stopped outside his door and took a deep breath. Was it normal for me to feel extra nervous when I'm about to meet my boyfriend? My hand was about to twist the doorknob when I heard Rin yell.

I jumped back in shock. What the hell was going on in there?! "Put your hands on your head, sir!" Rin said. What?! I opened the door slowly and peeked in. What I saw almost made me laugh out loud.

Rin was standing in the middle of his room clad in a police uniform. He was holding a gun and pointing it at no one. There was even a handcuff at his waist.

"On your knees, sir!" Rin ordered. Wait, is he cosplaying as a police? This is too cute! I quickly dugged my phone out and snapped a picture. I couldn't help giggling. Then, a brilliant idea came to me. If Rin wanted a criminal, then he'll get one.

I pulled my hood down over my face and barged in. Rin gasped in surprise and turned around. I pointed my fingers at him, like a gun. "Give me all your money! Hurry up!!" I yelled.

Rin was confused at first, then he smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you with me." he said while smirking. I bit my lips seductively. "Catch me if you can." I said.

He leaped towards me and I side stepped. We ran around and around his room. It wasn't long before he caught me. I was breathing heavily while he wasn't. Perks of being a swimmer after all.

I leaned into his body. "I missed you." I whispered. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "I missed you too. It feels so good to have you back in my arms." he said.

I giggled as we stood there, hugging each other. I looked up at him. "So, what are you going to do with your prisoner?" I asked. He smirked at me. "Well, I think I'll teach my beautiful prisoner a few lessons." he said.

Before I could react, he lifted me up. I squealed as I wrapped my legs around his hips. Rin brought me over to his bed and laid me on it. I sighed in contentment. It has been so long since I've been this close with Rin. Too long, in fact.

I moaned when I felt Rin kissing me neck. I had almost forgotten how good he made me feel. I squealed when I felt Rin sucking my neck. "Rin, you're going to leave a love bite!!" I protested.

Rin stopped sucking and looked up at me. His eyes were clouded with what I could describe as lust. "Sorry, honey. But I can't stop myself." he rasped. I groaned at the sound of his voice.

Suddenly, I turned us around so that it was me straddling his hips. Rin looked up at me in surprise. I smirked as I grabbed the handcuffs from his waist. I quickly cuffed him to his own bed before he could react.

Rin's eyes widened as he tried pulling his hands free, but it was locked fast. I giggled as I leaned down. "Oh, honey. You don't control this! I do." I said. Damn, it felt so good to be a dominant for once. Especially when you have your hot boyfriend cuffed to the bed.

I painstakingly unbuttoned his shirt. Rin kept a keen eye on me. The slow torturous moments were definitely worth it. My knees almost buckled at the sight of his body. I ran one hand down his abs slowly and sighed.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Rin kissed me back with equal passion. Our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. I moaned when his tongue invaded my mouth.

I broke off our kiss and trailed kisses on his cheeks, down to his neck and abs. The whole time, Rin was squirming under my touch. I kissed his body lightly while running my hand up and down his thighs.

When I was about to reach for his trousers, there was a loud knock on the door. "Captain!"

Before Rin could reply, I grabbed a towel and shoved it into his mouth. Rin looked at me, shocked. I smiled mischievously as I got off of him.

I walked to the door and opened it. Aiichiro Nitori, Rin's roommate, was standing there. He was utterly surprised to see me. "A.. Aoi... What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to visit Rin." I replied while smiling at him. "Well, I need him now. The swim team needs their captain." Nitori said. I leaned against the door and flashed him a fake smile. "Well, tell them that the captain's girlfriend needs him now. So, they'll have to wait." I snapped.

Before poor Nitori could reply, I slammed the door in his face. The swim team had Rin for a month. The reason we couldn't be together was because of them. So, I'm definitely not handing Rin over to them. They had their share.

I turned back to Rin, who was still cuffed to the bed and staring at me. I smiled mischievously at him. It was going to be one long afternoon for him.


End file.
